Beschütz mich! Fortsetzung
by LilsP
Summary: Fortsetzung zum Oneshot "Beschütz mich!" - Man sollte den ersten Teil gelesen haben, um alles zu verstehen...


So ihr Lieben!

An dieser Stelle erstmal vielen vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Hier kommt für euch die Fortsetzung zu Beschütz mich!

Viel Spaß dabei!

Beschütz mich! - Fortsetzung

„Bitte bleib!" Sie hatte einfach nur das ausgesprochen, was ihr gerade in den Sinn gekommen war. Das, was sie sich in diesem Moment wirklich wünschte. An einem anderen Tag hätte sie sich hierfür wahrscheinlich selber in den Hintern getreten, doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nur SEINE Nähe spüren. Sein Körper strahlte soviel Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, er vermittelte soviel Sicherheit und Schutz. Sie wollte einfach nur von ihm in seine starken Arme genommen und festgehalten werden.

Sie hob ihren Oberkörper an um ihm Platz zu machen und er setzte sich sofort zu ihr. Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück an seine Brust und er nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Oh Gott, tat das gut. Die ganze Anspannung schien von ihrem Körper abzufallen und zum ersten Mal seit diesem schrecklichen Angriff entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

So wollte sie liegen bleiben. Für immer. Für immer in James Potters Armen. Sie musste verrückt geworden sein. In muskulösen Armen liegen bleiben – okay. In James Potters' muskulösen Armen liegen bleiben – ein absolutes No-Go! Doch es war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie ignorierte einfach ihren Verstand. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, aber genau jetzt erschien es ihr als das Richtige. Nicht mehr Denken und einfach hier in Potters Armen liegen. Von ihr aus konnte sie jetzt in diesen Armen sterben.

„Lily?" Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so sanft ihren Namen aussprechen gehört. Der Klang seiner Stimme war wunderschön. Warum war ihr das noch nie aufgefallen?

--

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als sie die beiden zauberhaften Worte aussprach: „Bitte bleib!". Und dann machte sie ihm auch noch Platz und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er war im siebten Himmel. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um sie. Ihr schien es zu gefallen, denn sie schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Er spürte wie sich ihr Körper entspannte.

Wie konnte jemand einem solchen Engel etwas so schreckliches antun wollen?! Er würde sie rächen. Auf jeden Fall. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würden die drei ihr Fett wegkriegen. Gleich morgen würde er mit Sirius einen Plan aushecken.

Doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um sie kümmern. Sie durfte nicht alles in sich hinein fressen. Er musste es schaffen, sie zum Reden zu bringen.

„Lily?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie seufzte wieder leise. „Lily, möchtest du mir nicht doch erzählen, was eben passiert ist? Friss es nicht in dich hinein, das ist nicht gut. Bitte, Lily." Hoffentlich würde sie mit ihm sprechen.

--

Oh Gott, er wollte wissen was passiert war. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht darüber reden. Andererseits - war sie ihm das nicht in gewisser Weise schuldig? Immerhin hatte er sie ja gerettet und sich so liebevoll um sie gekümmert. „Friss es nicht in dich hinein." Ja, er hatte Recht. Sie musste darüber sprechen. Früher oder Später. Dann doch lieber jetzt. Bei ihm.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Also, ich bin weggelaufen, wie du ja weißt und wollte zurück in unseren Turm." Sie stockte.

„Lily, es tut mir leid. Hätte ich dich in Ruhe gelassen." Fing er jetzt etwa an sich zu entschuldigen? Ihn traf doch absolut keine Schuld!

„James, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest absolut nichts dafür hörst du! Du hast mich gerettet! Ich bin dir sooo dankbar! Wer weiß was sie mir…" Lily konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Unaufhaltsam liefen sie ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf ihre Bluse. James zog sie fester an sich und sie lag hemmungslos schluchzend an seiner Schulter. Erst als sein Umhang patschnass war beruhigte sie langsam.

--

Es war gut, dass sie zu Reden begann. Und sie schien ihm keine Schuld zu geben an dem, was passiert war. Sie war ihm dankbar. Dabei hätte niemand in seiner Situation anders reagiert. Sie war so wundervoll. Er liebte sie. Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Wenn er es bisher noch nicht gewusst hatte, dann wurde es ihm jetzt klar, als sie schluchzend an seiner Schulter lag. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihr das Reden schwer fallen würde und nahm sie nun einfach in den Arm. Langsam wiegte er sie hin und her. Das beruhigte sie scheinbar, denn die Schluchzer wurden weniger und hörten schließlich ganz auf. Dass sein Umhang triefend nass geweint war, nahm er kaum wahr. Vielmehr grübelte er, ob er sie zum Weitersprechen bringen sollte. Oder sollte er sie einfach nur ins Bett bringen und sich ausschlafen lassen?

Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, setzte sich Lily auf und begann weiter zu sprechen. Ganz leise, aber doch deutlich genug, dass er sie verstehen konnte.

--

„Ich lief durch diesen Gang in den Kerkern und ganz plötzlich standen sie vor mir…" Sie brachte einfach nicht mehr als ein Flüstern zustande, doch sie wusste, dass James sie hören konnte. „Bellatrix Black hat mir mit einem Zauber meine Sachen ausgezogen und mich in Schach gehalten und die anderen beiden haben angefangen, mich anzufassen und…" Sie musste fest schlucken um eine neue Horde Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich nahezu unaufhaltsam in ihre Augen kämpften. „Und der eine hat angefangen, mit seiner Zunge…" Lily konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf in der Hoffnung, James würde sie verstehen. Scheinbar tat er es. Ganz sanft zog er sie zurück in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr tröstende und beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

--

Er konnte die Tränen, die erneut in ihr aufstiegen fast fühlen. Also zog James sie zurück in seine Arme und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Ssshhh, ist ja schon gut, Lily. Ist okay. Du brauchst nicht weiter erzählen." Vorsichtig hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. „Ich bin ja da, Lily. Ich pass auf dich auf. Die werden dir nie wieder wehtun, versprochen." Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Erschöpft, aber dankbar schaute sie ihn aus ihren erstaunlich grünen Augen an. Oh Gott, wie er diese Frau liebte. Niemand würde ihr mehr etwas antun, dafür würde er sorgen.

„Soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen, Lily? Wenn du möchtest bleib ich bei dir bis du eingeschlafen bist." Traurig stellte er fest, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte. Vermutlich wollte sie jetzt doch allein sein.

--

„Ich pass auf dich auf." Ja, dass wäre wunderbar. Wenn er dies wahr machen würde, wäre sie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Warum musste immer erst etwas Schreckliches passieren, bevor sie ihre wahren Gefühle erkannte? Sie liebte ihn. Und das nicht erst seit heute. Seine Nähe war es die ihr ständig gefehlt hatte. Bei keinem ihrer Exfreunde hatte sie sich jemals so vollkommen geborgen und sicher gefühlt. James Potter war es der ihr all das gab, das sie bisher so vermisst hatte. Sie wollte nie mehr aus seinen Armen aufstehen.

„Soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen?" Oh nein, warum musste er den schönsten Moment ihres Lebens jetzt so plötzlich unterbrechen? Sie wollte zwar ins Bett, denn dieses ganze Geschehen hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, doch sie wollte sich nicht aus seiner Umarmung lösen müssen. Wollte nicht alleine einschlafen und auch nicht allein aufwachen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen, ihn zu fragen… Doch was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

--

Ihm klappte der Mund auf. Dabei wollte er es doch eigentlich so sehr. Freute sich so sehr über das, was sie ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Aber es war so überraschend gekommen. „Kann ich vielleicht…vielleicht bei dir schlafen? Ich möchte einfach nicht allein sein." Als sie merkte, wie sich seine Kinnlade verselbstständigte, schien ihr die Frage peinlich zu sein. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…tut mir leid." Gehirn an Mund: Beweg dich!! Sag was!! Sag das Richtige!! Erleichterte stellte James fest, dass sein Nervensystem noch einwandfrei funktionierte. „Lily, du kannst sehr gerne bei mir schlafen. Wirklich." Seine Antwort zauberte zum ersten Mal seit heute Nachmittag ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und es tat ihm verdammt gut, sie wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und half anschließend ihr beim Aufstehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie in sein Zimmer. Schnell zauberte er die Klamotten beiseite, die sich über seinen Zimmerboden und die Möbel verteilten.

Lily krabbelte unter die Bettdecke und James hatte noch nie etwas glücklicher gemacht.

--

Er hatte sie so entsetzt angeschaut. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nicht mit einer solchen Frage aus IHREM Mund gerechnet.

Ein wohliger Schauer war ihr über den Rücken gelaufen, als er ihr endlich geantwortet hatte. „Du kannst sehr gerne bei mir schlafen." Gemeinsam gingen sie in sein Schlafzimmer und sie schlüpfte sofort unter James' Decke. Als sie das Bett gesehen hatte, hatte sich in ihrem Kopf scheinbar ein Schalter umgelegt, so dass sie am liebsten im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre.

James legte sich zu ihr. Kurz zögerte sie. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen… Ja, sie konnte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schaute ihm kurz in seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen. Er lächelte sie zärtlich an und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Oh man, tat das gut! Sie schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und wurde sogleich von einer Welle des Schlafes übermannt.

--

Sie sah so süß aus, als sie zögerlich ihren Kopf auf seine Brust bettete. Sofort hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und war tief und fest eingeschlafen. Auch er war müde und so hauchte er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die rote Haarpracht und fiel ebenfalls in einen wohlverdienten, tiefen Schlaf.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein lautes Schreien aufschrecken. Sofort blickte er zu Lily. Sie wand sich neben ihm hin und her und murmelte und schrie im Schlaf. „Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte!". Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie und fasste sie an der Schulter. „Lily! Wach auf. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist alles gut." Ihre Augenlider zuckten. Im nächsten Moment schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte ihn ängstlich an. „Hey, ich bin bei dir. Beruhige dich." Sie nickte zaghaft und fiel ihm dann plötzlich weinend um den Hals.

--

Die drei Gestalten kamen genau auf sie zu. Ihre Kleider wurden ihr vom Leib gerissen und sie spürte die Hände ihrer Peiniger auf ihrem Körper. Von ganz weit weg hörte sie eine Stimme. „Lily!" Gott sei Dank, James Potter. James würde sie finden, jeden Moment würde er sie retten. „Lily! Wach auf." Natürlich, es war ein Traum. Sie musste nur die Augen aufmachen. Dann wäre sie in Sicherheit. Vorsichtig, da sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie alles wirklich nur träumte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Glück gehabt. Es war wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen und sie lag tatsächlich im Bett neben James. Aber es war alles so real gewesen. Genau wie gestern. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie fiel James um den Hals. Sie wollte nur noch von ihm festgehalten werden.

Es dauerte eine zeitlang, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte und es tat ihr schrecklich leid, dass sie James um seinen Schlaf brachte. Zum Glück war Wochenende angesagt. Ganz langsam fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu. Hoffentlich würde sie jetzt von allen Albträumen verschont bleiben.

--

Sie war scheinbar wieder eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig legte James Lily wieder in eine liegende Position und legte dann seinen Arm um sie. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste sie anschauen. Sie war so schön wenn sie schlief. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte schon öfter schlaflose Nächte wegen ihr gehabt und diese würde sich absolut lohnen. Er könnte die ganze Nacht so neben ihr legen und sie ansehen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch irgendwann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu.

--

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war der Platz neben ihr leer. James hatte sie allein gelassen. Wieder musste sie gegen Tränen ankämpfen. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, bei ihr zu bleiben und auf sie aufzupassen. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv gewesen sein? Wie hatte sie gestern in ihm den Beschützer und Gentleman sehen können? Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt mit Black und seinen andern Kumpels beim Frühstück und erzählte ihnen, dass Lily Evans die gestrige Nacht in _seinem_ Bett verbracht hatte.

In Kombination mit den Gerüchten von Lilys gestrigem Erlebnis mit den drei Slytherins, die sich wahrscheinlich auch schon wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatten, würden sie ein ganz tolles Licht auf die Schulsprecherin werfen: Wird fast vergewaltigt und hüpft dann auch noch zu James Potter ins Bett!

Oh man! Sie würde den Schulsprecherturm das ganze Wochenende nicht verlassen, soviel stand fest. Und Potter? Ja, der würde was erleben wenn er ihr noch einmal unter die Augen kam.

Erstmal musste sie raus aus seinem Zimmer. Vor allem aus seinem Bett.

--

James war am Morgen sehr früh aufgewacht. Erst hatte er gedacht, er habe einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt: Lily Evans hatte freiwillig bei ihm im Bett geschlafen! Erst als sich neben ihm etwas bewegte fiel ihm auf, dass es gar kein Traum gewesen war. Sie _lag wirklich _in seinem Bett! Dann fiel ihm der Zwischenfall von gestern wieder ein. Die arme Lily. Gerüchte würden sicher schon die Runde gemacht haben und jeder würde gleich anfangen zu tuscheln und nachzuhaken, wenn sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle kommen würde. Das wäre ihr sicher unangenehm. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus seinem Bett, fischte seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer und verließ leise sein Zimmer.

--

Lily wollte gerade aufstehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Potter seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. „Lily? Ah, du bis ja schon wach." „Was willst du?" Im Gemeinschaftsraum hinter ihm hörte sie etwas klappern. Wahrscheinlich standen seine Rumtreiberfreunde schon vor der Tür und wollten sich persönlich von James Geschichte überzeugen.

„Ich…ähm…" Ihr rauer Ton schien ihn verunsichert zu haben. Gut so! „Eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht…naja…ich dachte du hättest vielleicht keine Lust auf ein Frühstück in der großen Halle, wo alle versuchen dich über gestern auszuquetschen. Deshalb war ich grad in der Küche und hab uns etwas Frühstück besorgt" Sein Kopf zuckte Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum „Eine Hauselfe war so nett und hat mir geholfen." Er lächelte sie an. Es war kein Macho-Grinsen wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, sondern ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Lily starrte ihn an. Es verschlug ihr komplett die Sprache.

--

„Ich…ähm…" Mensch James, reiß dich zusammen und hör' auf rumzustottern! Doch ihr „Was willst du?" hatte so einen giftigen Unterton gehabt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, ihr mit dem Frühstück eine Freude zu machen, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Unsicher versuchte er ein Lächeln.

Sie saß einfach da und starrte ihr an. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er denn falsch gemacht?!

Doch endlich schien sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben: „Okay, ich komm gleich. Zieh mir nur schnell was über." Ihre Wangen hatten mittlerweile das Rot ihrer Haare angenommen als sie wie ein scheues Reh an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer flitzte.

Er musste wieder lächeln. Sie war so süß.

--

Oh Lily! Wie peinlich war das denn bitte?! Und vor allem wie süß von ihm! Sie musste grinsen.

Schnell zog sie sich ein paar bequeme Sachen an und ging zu ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und der Mund klappe ihr auf. Das war nicht nur ein Frühstück, was da auf dem Tisch stand. Das war schon eine richtige Festtafel.

--

James war ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen. „Sie übertreiben manchmal ein bisschen, die Hauselfen. Aber sie freuen sich immer so wenn ich sie besuche und da kann ich einfach nicht ablehnen, wenn sie mir tausend Sachen mitgeben wollen." Sie nickte nur. „Wollen…wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" Warum wurde er schon wieder so unsicher? Sie wollte doch scheinbar mit ihm frühstücken. „Ich…ich hoffe ich hab an alles gedacht?" Wieder nickte sie nur. Herrje, wie brachte man diese Frau denn nur wieder zum Sprechen?

Vorsichtig blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Lily, wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ja, sehr gut. Das war scheinbar richtig, denn endlich öffnete sie den Mund.

--

Sie war einfach nur verblüfft. Sie hatte sich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Zumindest gestern nicht. Die letzten Jahre vielleicht, aber nicht gestern. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Nein James, nichts ist _in Ordnung_. Es ist viel besser als _in Ordnung_. Es ist alles _wunderschön._ Warum hast du mir diese Seite an dir nicht schon viel früher gezeigt?! Okay, Lily. Ganz ruhig. Antworte ihm jetzt erstmal, sonst macht er sich noch Sorgen um dich. Würde er sich überhaupt um sie Sorgen machen? Liebte er sie wirklich, so wie er behauptete. „Lily?" Uuuups, da war sie schon wieder abgeschweift. Okay, jetzt reiß dich zusammen. „Mir geht's gut, James. Wirklich." Er sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. „James, es ist alles okay. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Für alles." Sie lächelte ihn an.

--

„Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Für alles." Sie lächelte. Oh Gott, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. „Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu bedanken, Lily. Das ist doch selbstverständlich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte spüren wie sie wieder gegen Tränen ankämpfen musste. Also war doch nicht alles in Ordnung!? „Hey", vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Magst du reden?" Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

--

Oh nein! Musste sie jetzt schon wieder weinen? „Magst du reden?" Worüber sollte sie reden. Sie weinte doch gar nicht, weil es ihr schlecht ging. Eigentlich weinte sie wegen ihm. Doch was sollte sie sagen. „James, ich weine wegen dir. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, wie ich mich in der letzten Zeit dir gegenüber verhalten habe! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir eine Abfuhr nach der anderen gegeben habe! James, bitte küss mich, dass ist alles was ich mir jetzt wünsche!" Oh nein, dass konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. Oder?!

Vielleicht liebte er sie wirklich. Dann konnte sie es doch riskieren, oder? Dann _musste_ sie es riskieren. Sie war doch nach Gryffindor gekommen, weil sie so mutig war. Also, wo war dieser Mut jetzt?! Okay, Lily, atme tief durch und dann… „Lily? Bitte sag doch was!" Er klang schon fast verzweifelt. Okay. Sie würde etwas sagen. Sie würde es ihm _jetzt_ sagen…

--

Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Sie hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen und schluchzte herzergreifend. Es schien sie wirklich alles sehr mitzunehmen. Und er bedrängte sie jetzt auch noch mit frühstücken. Das war wahrscheinlich das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte. „Lily? Bitte sag doch was." Er wollte sie nicht drängen, aber er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn einer ihrer zarten Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen. „James", ihre Stimme war wieder nur ein Flüstern „ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Okay. Er lag bestimmt noch in seinem Bett. Gleich würde er schweren Herzens wach werden und feststellen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Doch diesen Moment würde er jetzt auskosten. Das würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Lily saß vor ihm und schaute ihm unsicher in die Augen. Eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrer Wange hinunter. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und legte sie unter ihr Kinn. Mit seinem Daumen strich er behutsam die Träne weg und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter.

--

Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut als sich seine zarte Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und sein Daumen an ihrer Wange entlang strich. Sein Gesicht nährte sich langsam ihrem. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und warf alle Zweifel und Unsicherheit über Bord. In diesem Moment war nur noch ieri/ wichtig. James Potter war das einzige, was jetzt zählte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Ganz vorsichtig und scheu, ganz zart und unschuldig. Seine Hand ruhte noch auf ihrer Wange und ganz vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Es war der schönste, zärtlichste Kuss den sie je bekommen hatte. Wenn sie bisher noch an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Gefühle gezweifelt hatte, war sie sich spätestens jetzt sicher.

Behutsam löste James den Kuss und blickte ihr tief in die Augen: „Ich liebe dich auch, Lily."

Ein Review?! würd mich freuen!...


End file.
